-Semideuses-
by BriDally
Summary: Parecia um dia comum de reencontro no Acampamento Meio Sangue para as amigas inseparáveis Julia, Gabi, Cami e Luna. Esperavam apenas treinamentos, romance e humor para seu ano. Só não sabiam que seriam convocadas para a perigosa missão de capturar o indomável monstro, que ameaçava a vida de humanos comuns.
**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Gabi POV**

Estava cochilando com a cabeça apoiada no vidro do carro, quando escuto o volume da musica aumentando e sinto uma mão no meu joelho. Abro os olhos e vejo Ben sorrindo pra mim.

\- Gabi, sua música começou a tocar!

Revido com uma cara feia, mas na verdade estava segurando o riso. Enquanto me arrumo no banco do carona Ben diz:

\- O que? Eu sei que voce nem tava dormindo direito. Outra coisa, não sei chegar na sua casa.

Explicou endereço para ele. Enquanto Ben presta mais atenção no caminho, eu observo a paisagem da pequena cidade da Pensilvania. Estamos passando pelo parque Jefferson Square e lembro de como minha vida era antes de saber que não era apenas uma humana, e sim uma semideusa, filha de Afrodite.

Paramos em frente a minha casa e olhamos um ao outro, sei que ele está nervoso. Ben finalmente ia conhecer meu pai. Quando saímos do carro, vejo a luz da sala acender e Ben trava, seguro sua mão e falo que vai dar tudo certo. Tocamos a campainha e esperamos meu pai abrir. Vai ser um óóóótimo fim de semana…

 **Julia POV**

O taxi para na porta do meu prédio em Upper Manhattan, ou como mais conhecido, Uptown. Saímos do veiculo e os porteiros nos ajudam com as sacolas e as malas. Antes de chegar ao apartamento da minha mãe , eu e Cami decidimos fazer umas " comprinhas" só para enrolar, ao máximo, o encontro.

\- Obrigada, senhor Wilson! - digo após ele nos ajudar a chegar com todas as bagagens no apartamento da minha mãe. - Se prepara Cami, minha mãe é o total oposto do meu pai.

\- Que bom, não ia conseguir aguentar uma semana com duas de você. - ela diz rindo.

Respiro fundo e bato na porta. Uma mulher com cabelos e olhos castanhos abre a porta e me encara, me dando um pequeno sorriso. Como sempre, mamãe está vestida pronta para ir para o trabalho. Dou-lhe um abraço apertado e ela retribui com seu jeito requintado.

\- Mãe, essa é Camille, uma das minhas melhores amiga lá do acampamento. - mamãe estende a mão e aperta a mão de Cami.

\- Ah, então… qual desses… deuses você é filha? - pergunta ela. Após meu pai, Apolo, ter deixado minha mãe, ela passou a não gostar muito dos deuses. Minha família " perfeitinha" não aceitava que minha mãe fosse " mãe solteira". Altas confusões na época.

\- Khione, senhora Cadwell. Ela é uma deusa menor. - Cami responde.

\- Interessante. - diz indiferentemente - Agora preciso ir, meninas. Tenho trabalho a fazer. Beijos crianças, se comportem. A senhora Garrido está a disposição.

\- Mae, diz para meus avós que eu mandei um abraço e estou com saudades! - digo quando ela está no corredor. Minha mãe, meus avós e meus tios trabalham juntos na empresa da nossa familia.

\- Ok. - ela responde e continua andando.

\- Ah, ela nem é tão antipática quanto voce tava falando… - Cami fala quando batemos a porta do apartamento. Eu rio e vou mostrar o lugar para ela.

 **Gabi POV**

 **( 5 dias depois )**

Já estava tarde quando Ben e eu voltamos da cidade. Tínhamos ido ao cinema e jantar fora, quase uma comemoração por meu pai ter gostado de Ben. Estacionamos o carro e entramos em casa, acho muito estranho estar tudo apagado, e o carro do meu pai estava na garagem. Acendo a luz e me assusto quando vejo sangue no chão, meu coração quase para. Grito pelo meu pai e sigo a trilha de sangue que leva até a cozinha, onde me deparo com um buraco enorme na parede.

\- Gabi, fica atras de mim. - Ben fala me puxando para trás dele e entramos pelo buraco.

Me assusto vendo o ambiente destruído e noto que tem uma cadeira posicionada para prender a porta. Agora tinha certeza de que meu pai estava ali, mas ainda tinha esperança de que ele tivesse conseguido sair. Até que Ben vira para mim com uma expressão preocupada e olha para o chão atras da bancada. Vou até lá e me deparo com algo que vou demorar a esquecer. O corpo do meu pai morto e deformado por marcas de garras.


End file.
